Digimon Adventures Rebirth of the Wild Frontier
by king of the vivosaurs
Summary: When the legendary warriors show up infected with the evil dark spores can the only two menebers left keep there new freinds safe and free there old ones
1. Past of Darkness

Hello and welcome to my second work this will be updated along side Hell Tamers I do not own a thing. Also let us see how is the comentaters when there name is in bold it is that one talkeing. Zelda Minda it is show time!

**Zelda:** hello my freinds and welcome to the fanfiction

**Midna:** sup fools

**Zelda:** Here is the story prologe after there adventures in the digi world the legndary worriars where able to return in time to save Koichi thanks to the Ancientsphinxmon. (**Midna:** All those boys are hot but tommy and jp they are more teddy bear cute **Zelda**: MINDA they are 13 **Midna**: hey as they say patience gives the best rewards just wait 5 years **Zelda**: how are we friends?!) They all became friends but life went straight to hell for there leader Takuya Kanbara. Life was not so perfect his famliy even his little brother where killed by lucemon comeing to the human world. When he went to the orphanige in about a week he was adopeted by his best friend Jun's family. Soon he became know as Takyua Kanbara Motomiya his last name becomeing his middle name to remember them by. In a few years the two became like normal everday brother and sister but the digi world called to the warriors yet again. How ever it also called to a group of teenagers to controle the other warriors. Among them was Jun how became the warrior of water and leader of group two. Magnamon the royal knight joined there group to atone for Crusadermon's sins. After working to gather they mangae to become a perfect team as they fought aganist Parallemon and his army but in the final battle they had to become there legendary ancient digimon god forms which was becaus Magnamon sacrifising his life force but was latter reborn (**Midna:** I know how he was rebone as da **Zelda: **Midna shut the hell up before you ruin the plot god damn it). They barley won but he had one last trick up his sleave. He self destued trying to kill them all. The others pushed Neemon, Bokomon, Ancientgreymon, (Takyua) and Ancientmermaimon (Jun) out of the way and all riped lose with there strongest attacks. The resulting explosion put them into a two week coma. Thankfully Neemon and Bokomon draged them to the reborn Cherubimon's fortress. They were explained to that the others where presumed died because they scowerd the digitale world but found nothing. Mr. and Ms. Motomiya where told by the great angels what happend the famliy agread to move and try to forget the horbile events. The warriors held on to the spirits as rimnders about the sarifices. Takuya had the hardest time trying to forget in the end he changed his name to Daisuke but everyone calls him Davis because it was easy to say. The two have made a promise that on the day the digital world called the two groups. Davis then meet Kari how he fell in love with and you know the rest.

**Midna:** Damn that is rather oh I don't know GRIMDARK AS FUCK!

**Zelda:** Still softer then cupcakes

* * *

In a nice house two heros of legend dwell but today was a sad say to them. This is the day of remembering the other warriors of legend. Davis had to try and find a way to explain this to the digidestined. "Hey Jun!" called out the young google head "Ya Takyua?" they called him by his true name during this sacred time. "How do I get rid of the others so they don't fallow me to the headstones?" that is the last thing the ex warrior of water wanted to hear "YOU GOD FORSKEN DUMBASS HOW CAN YOU FORGET OF A WAY TO STALL THEM?!" "sorry Jun I will think of something just don't go pissed off Calmaramon on me please" the ex warrior of flames pleaded. "Sorry Takyua but you can be even worse remeber Buringgreymon" can not argue when they got a point Davis thought as he left out the door.

I got it I just do not tell them if they fallow me then I will have to scare them away as Burninggreymon or have Vee lead them off more like have him kiss biyomon and palmon then run like hell from every one then sneak back around. After school Davis tryed his damnest to escape with out getting seen. DAMN did he fail at it that the poor S.O.B. He ran in to not only into his team but also his mentoirs Tai, Tk, and Hikari and the first chosen or so they say. The warriors where called to the western digitale world in what was like its dark ages the call to battle looked into the past, presant, and future to find the perfect team.

Damn it Veemon a blue impish wingless dragon was thinking to him self as he saw all the digidestend digimon but gave a VERY slight blush (**Midna: **Luck he is blue) upon laying his eyes on Gatomon the chosen digimon partner of Kari before you start saying it is because it Davis and Kari Veemon loves Gatomon for her kindness yes but it is alose the endless bravery she has and how nice she is with her freinds but atlest Kari and Davis hangout with ecother often hell outside of saveing the world they do not hang out very often. Kari is being to fall in love with Davis because Davis shows more of his old self Takyua haha maby they would have dated if Kari joined them on the first time the digi world called them. Veemon is his old self but only as Magnamon the knight how wanted to redame his sister figure and the only person how was like family Crusaderman and her lover Dynasmon how had to imprison them selves with Lucemon. But like some drama from hell where tainted by darkness and his false truths. Love is a bich to some people.

How ever Gatomon is in love with Veemon because of his undying friendship and saveing Agumon and Patamon the two she consders brothers and how he promise to bring Wizardmon back he seemed damn hell bent on it to. But Gatomon is shy she never learnd a thing about love Biyomon and Patamon tryed to help her but she is to shy and she is afraid that Veemon loved somebody else. Hell she almost fantied when she herd Veemon and Wormmon talkeing about Palmon. But later lerned that Wormmon was dateing her for months and Veemon was wishing them goodluck. (**Minda: **Hey Zelda can't Veemon bring goodluck? **Zelda:** Yes yes they can.)

What Davis says next will be a great surpise to every one there " I can't come to the party"

* * *

**Zelda and Midna: **WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME AT All times to end that is when come on thats sad

**ME:** ALL FLAMES WILL FOUL BURNINGGREYMON HAHAHAHAHAHA SO just review


	2. Chase

**Midna**: Hey all readers last time our the dumbass here end at a cliff Hanger when Davis telled everybody he can not go to the party hopeing no one follows him Haha they will not do that

**Me**: Go to hell Midna also some of the warriors have wepons from the second adventure

**Link:** Next chapter please.

**Zelda:** Real quickley the only reason davis is called the weaver of miricals is because 1.) He does not wait for mircals happens he works his ass off and make them happen 2.) He is one lucky S.O.B 3.) I am going to be honoest He is a badass 4.) the mircales are man made 5.) Fuck to live with this kid you need liqued mircales and liqued shwortes.

* * *

Shocking was to say the least. Davis is not comeing to the party for the death of MaloMyotismon at the hands of the new digidestind. The partners looked at Veemon to see if this was true and there ears where greeted with " and so am I". Now that was also a big shock he was the one how sent that god damn vampire to hell alongside Wormmon and Ken twice for christ sake the party was almost in there honor. "Clarifing question Davis/Veemon" asked the gaurdians of love and sernity aka The purple haird Yolie and her bird of prey digimon with a feather warped around his head by a belt Hawkmon "are you stoned?" they asked not jokeing at all. "No" was the only respones as they walked away.

When every one recoverd T.K. worried about there friends becomimg his papa wolf mentor mode "Kari young bloods" a nickname to Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody when they are a group " Where stalking Davis" and they walked off Ken argueing with T.K. with Cody not even trying because he nows T.K. was unbeatin when he is like this. Digimon similaer case just with it being Patamon takeing his partners place. Wormmon and Gatomon in Kens spot. Finaly our favrite bird and shell coverd armor mammal monsters takeing up Cody's place.

Davis standing right outside the flower shop Veemon in his arms hideing in plain site as a toy. Let us look in to Veemon past as Magnamon. Ah you see his famliy was killed by bandits after fratcal codes. He was a lone wolf. His only friends how broke the shell of bitternes and hate around his fractal code where the two female olympians Minervamon and Dianamon.

The reason he was so hell bent on becomeing a royal knight is so he can repay the two butefull goddesses and there limitless kindness. He soon meet Gallantmon and Crusadermon they mostly called him a friend after knowing him for a total 10.5 seconds. Crusadermon however after she learnd of Magnamon's past she was hell bent on being like a sister to the golden dragon knight of mircales. Vee leat out a small chuckle at how they use but heads. "Something funny Vee" Davis asked kindley "Just remebering my old friends Takyua" "you mean Dianamon, Minervamon, Gallantmon, and uh" the weaver of miricals did not want to say the pink claded female kinght.

"Hey guy come on lets get to the graves" Jun said sadley they heard the beep from Davis digivice. "Fuck I was sure Ken could stop them or at the very lest hold them off" Veemon knowing that Wormmon failed to stop Patamon sighed catapiller needs a spian. "Lets try to lose them" said the now pissed off stepsister when she saw Matt's hair and Tia's hair. After a long ass chase which of course ends at the grave they have no chose but to use the powers of the human watar warrior and the rookie of fire.

"Alright lets go Veemon remember RUN LIKE HELL away from the dotes and the embers". As the blue dragon imp ran off Jun and Davis where very different. Jun was blueish and green skined whereing a tight blue bathing suit that only coverd the front with a rain drop around her her leggings have a circular pieces of it missing. On her knee caps where red rubies. She has a cap with those rubies on the front and sides. Her hands where coverd with fingerless gloves with rubies on the back of them. It is all light sea blue on the inside with a deep royal blue around the rim and rubies. Her ears where like a elf. In other words... HOT AS HELL

Davis looked like for lack of better words a demon best form deep within hell. He had a dark red tint to his skin. He had a bush fire red tail and his fury mane was the same color. His head had two blunt devil horns. A couple of tatoos coverd his young body. He was some what muscaler but his power dwells in his soul his true power. his hand where wearing where lether armor gloves with metal rims baggy pants with a black belt with a wird belt buckle around his legs where metal rings his feet where animal like. His nail where replaced by claws around his back where the two wepons that Vulcanusmon forged for the fire legend. A sowerd and seth a weaker version of his sowerd as his unity beast the anciant king. The chain that wraps around his body is called the hell chain filled with the power of hell flames.

"Jun you are up" Davis told his big sister. She used here powers to couse a fog to roll on in. Show time the hell puppy thougt to him self. He saw the butefull forms of Yolei and Kari in the fog argueing a mongest themselves he heard parts where Yolei started curseing his name. Zoe whould have beaten the hell out of her for that. Hahahaha let the games being

* * *

**Midna:**Those digimon where

**Link:** shut it and see you next chapter


End file.
